Secret Life
by aogle
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. I'm not good at writing summary but this is basicly what I want to happen on secret life. RAmy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fan fiction I don't really know how this story will turn out but here goes. This is what I want to happen on The Secret Life of the American Teenager, or what I wanted to happen from the beginning. This is a Ramy story, so here goes nothing.**

**AN2: This is gonna take place right before Ricky goes to New York to see Amy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own tslotat nor the characters**

Chapter One

"Ricky have you talked to Amy? I've been trying to get in touch with her but she won't talk to me I think we really need to talk."

"Ben if she wanted to talk to you then she would why don't you just leave her alone and she will talk to you when she is ready, stop calling her, texting her, e-mailing her, and what ever else you are doing

"I really don't think it's any of your business if I try to get a hold of Amy"

"Actually that is where you are wrong it is my business because you trying to get a hold of her every 5 minutes is making everyone who she is actually talking to get yelled at because she wants everyone to tell you to stop trying to get a hold of her she will talk to you when she is ready, you can't just go up to New York and tell her that you got Adrian pregnant and expect her to be all happy about it and just forgive you right on the spot she needs some time to think about how she feels about the whole situation and then when she is ready she will talk to you but believe you me she will never forgive you or Adrian."

"Ricky you don't know that she will never forgive us."

"Actually yeah I do I know this because she has never forgiven me for getting her pregnant, look I got to go I gotta pick John up from day care I'll talk to you later."

Ricky walks to his car and heads to the church nursery to get John. He was almost there when he heard his phone ring. When he got to the church he looked at his phone to see who tried to call him and he saw that it was Amy, she probably wanted to check on John he thought so he went ahead and went in the nursery to pick up John before he would call her back. He went in and signed John out and the lady that works there handed him all of John's belongings and told them both to have a great weekend and to be safe. Walking back to the car Ricky decided to go ahead and call Amy back. He heard two rings and before someone answered.

"Hello"

"Hey Amy I saw where you tried to call was there anything that you needed?"

"No not really I just wanted to check on John and to see how your last day of school went."

"He's fine and the last day wasn't so special it was just like any other day of school."

"Oh so what are going to be your hours at work during the summer?"

"I'll be working mornings that way we can still keep John on his schedule, I'm off this weekend though Bunny decided to give me and Ben the weekend off to have some fun and I was wondering how you felt if I came up there cause we really need to talk, I could bring John if you like but we REALLY need to talk."

"I don't know Ricky that would be stressful on John being on a plane that much in one weekend."

"OK so your not objecting to me coming up there then?"

"No I'm not as long as you can find someone responsible to watch John while your here but I gotta go I got to get to class."

"Alright bye Amy"

He reached Amy's house as he was hanging up the phone with her, he grabbed John and ran inside. Once he got in the kitchen he say that Anne and George were standing in the kitchen talking about something but as soon as they saw him they quit talking.

"Hey George Anne"

"Hi Ricky" they both said simultaneously.

"Do ya'll think that ya'll could watch John this weekend so I can go talk to Amy, we really need to talk about some things."

"I don't think we can Ricky we would like to but we can't sorry." Anne stated with a blank look on her face, she really didn't want Ricky to go to New York to talk to Amy she was afraid of what might happen if he did go up there.

"Alright well I guess I'll just have to ask my parents then cause she don't want me to take John with me because being on a plane for that long in one weekend would be too much on him. I guess I'll be back in a little bit then I'm gonna go visit my parents."

With that Ricky grabbed John and went to his talk to his parents, Margret and Sanjay. When he got there he was nervous to go knock on the door but he got John out and was about to knock on the door when Margret opened it and greeted them with much enthusiasm.

"Hey Ricky, hi John come on in"

"Thanks I needed to talk to you and Sanjay if ya'll have a minute please"

"Sure thing Ricky let me go get him."

With that she turns around to go get Sanjay who was in the kitchen eating a sandwich.

"Sanjay Ricky is here with John and he needs to talk to us."

"OK I'll be right there" he said as he put his plate and glass in the dishwasher.

"Hey Ricky hi John. So what did you need to talk to us about?"

"Well I was wondering if ya'll would mind to watch John for the weekend. I feel like I need to go to New York and talk to Amy about things while we can actually have the chance to be alone without Ben or Adrian bothering us, however Amy don't want John on a plane that much in just one weekend, if you can watch him while I go up there I will leave tonight and be back Sunday evening, so what do you say?"

"Well Ricky I don't really like the idea of you being alone with a girl all weekend but I trust you and I trust Amy that ya'll have learned from ya'll's mistake so yeah me and Sanjay will watch little John here for the weekend just promise us that you and Amy will try to work out most of the things that needs to be worked out"

"I promise you we will and thank ya'll so much. I guess I'll go get his things together and bring them over here then I'll head to New York thank ya'll so much this means a lot to me."

**AN: Please review and let me know if you think I should continue this or not thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own SLOTAT**

Ricky went straight to Amy's house and when he got there he got out of his car and practically ran up to her bedroom to get John suitcase, and then he went in the nursery to pack everything that John would need while he stayed the weekend with his grandma and grandpa, he grabbed some diapers, whips, clothes, baby food, formula, and bottles. Then he went back to Amy's room and started putting some of his things in his suit case so he could leave his parents house and go to the airport. As he was leaving Amy's room with both suit cases in his hand he saw George walking down the hall to his bedroom. George stopped when he saw that Ricky was carrying two suit cases.

"So are your parents going to watch John while you go to New York or are you going to go against Amy's wishes and take him to New York with you?"

"My parents said that they would watch him, they think that it's a good idea that I'm going to New York to talk to Amy."

"Well I don't think it's a good idea the last time ya'll two were alone together we wound up with John and I don't want another grandchild anytime soon so since you are going up there to talk I would greatly appreciate it if you would find you a hotel room that is far from her room so ya'll wont be tempted to make the same mistake twice."

"Yeah ok but I gotta go my plane leaves in an hour and half and I have to take John's things over to my parents before heading to the airport by George I'll see you Sunday when I get back."

With that Ricky went to his car and drove to his parents house. When he got there he gathered John's things including his car seat that was in the back seat and took them inside the house. John was taking his afternoon nap when Ricky walked in the house so he just handed John's things to Margret and said his goodbyes to everyone then walked over to a sleeping John and bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye buddy daddy loves you I'll be back in a couple of days you be good now"

He walked into the kitchen and say that Margret and Sanjay was sitting at the table drinking some coffee and talking.

"Thanks again guys for doing this for my but I gotta go so I don't miss my plane I love ya'll"

"Bye Ricky be safe and we love you to."

With that Ricky left and headed for the airport. He got there just as his plane was about to start boarding. As he took his seat on the plane he kept thinking about Amy and John and what all him and Amy were going to talk about. As he was thinking he must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knew he was waking up to the announcer coming over the speaker saying that they were about to land in New York. Ricky all of a sudden got really nervous he couldn't believe that he was actually here in New York to talk to Amy, he hoped everything would work out.

He was walking out of the airport and signaled for a taxi. When the taxi stopped he jumped in and told him the address to Amy's dorm room. It took about 20 minutes to get to the dorm rooms from the airport. Ricky thanks the taxi driver and paid him he walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me mam could you please tell me which room Amy Juergens is staying in please."

The receptionist looked at Ricky for a moment before answering him.

"She is in room 315"

"Thank you"

Ricky headed to the elevator and waited for it to open when it did he stepped in and pushed the button for the 3rd floor. He felt as the elevator started to move up he heard one ding then a couple seconds later he heard another ding the doors opened and he was on the 3rd floor. He walked down the hall till he found Amy's room he started to get butterflies. He raised his hand and knocked on the door.

"Coming"

The door opened and as soon as he saw Amy and she saw him they just stood there for a few moments both stunned at how much they actually missed one another.

"Come in Ricky" Amy said after a couple of minutes.

He walked in and as soon as he did and she closed the door he walked over to her and gave her a huge hug.

**AN: I know it's not that long but I decided to end this chapter with a cliffhanger. Let me know what ya think **


End file.
